ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Brodie Buchanan
Brodie Buchanan & Sega Superstars Racing Zero Gravity is a crossover rock band/simulator racing game developed by Sumo Digital and Sonic Team and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this summer 2019 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. =Universes in the Game= Note: They appear in the game in order when you select a hub world. =SEGA Multiverse= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Monkey Ball *Jet Set Radio *Space Channel *Samba De Amigo *Virtua Fighter *NiGHTS into Dreams... *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *Vectorman *Alex Kidd in Miracle World *The House of the Dead EX *Shermune *Bonanza Bros. *Bayonetta *Skies of Arcadia *Shinobi *Golden Axe *Yakuza *Burning Rangers *Wild Woody *Puyo Puyo *Bayonetta *Clockwork Knight *Gunstar Heroes *Panzer Dragoon *Sega Saturn *Vocaloid *Ristar *ToeJam and Earl *Daytona USA =Crossover Universe= *Wreck-It Ralph *Phineas and Ferb *Monster High *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic/Equestria Girls *DC Superhero Girls *Teen Titans (2003-2006 show only) =Playable Characters= Real World Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Georgia Turnbull *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *Matthew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Treay *John Treay *Chloe Carruthurs *Nicholas Luyt *Fiona Turnbull *Brian Turnbull *Daydream Brodie *Daydream Georgia Crossover Characters Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog *King Sonic *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Future Tails *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Future Knuckles *Shadow the Hedgehog *King Shadow *Sticks The Badger *Sally Acorn *Queen Sally *Elias Acorn *King Acorn *Alicia Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot D' Coolette *Future Bunnie *Rotor Walrus *NICOLE The Holo-Lynx *Antoine D' Coolette *Future Antoine *Dulcy Dragon *Charmy Bee *Saffron Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilia The Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Future Vector *Espio the Clameleon *Mighty The Armadillo *Ray The Flying Squirrel *Mina Mongoose *Future Mina Mongoose-Prower *Ash Mongoose *Julie-Su *Future Julie-Su *Lupe Wolf *Geoffrey St. John *Hershey Cat *Barby Koala *Monkey Khan *Rob O' Hedge *Relic The Pika *Rouge the Bat *Manic The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hedgehog *Charles The Hedgehog *Jules The Hedgehog *Bernadette The Hedgehog *Breezie The Hedgehog *Queen Aleena *Chip *Shade The Echidna *Marine The Raccoon *Honey The Cat *Good Fiona Fox *Tangle The Lemur *Gold The Tenrec *Sonar The Fennec *Coral The Betta *Echo The Dolphin *Princess Undina *Queen Angelica *King Puff *Ben Muttski *Shard The Metal Sonic *Matilda The Armadillo *Thrash The Tasmanian Devil *Leeta Wolf *Lyco Wolf *Bill Platypus *Larry Lynx *Li Moon *Walt Wallaby *Thorn The Lop *Lumina Flowlight *Jack Rabbit *Liza The Chameleon *Augustus The Polar Bear *Sealia Seal *Jolt The Roadrunner *Tex The Lizard *Avery The Bear *Spike The Porcupine *Razor The Shark *Jian The Tiger *Captain Striker The Mantis Shrimp *Amadeus Prower *Rosemary Prower *Merlin Prower *Cosmo The Seedrian *Hope Kintobor *Jet The Hawk *Wave The Swallow *Storm The Albatross *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Miles 'Tails' Prower *Classic Knuckles The Echidna *Classic Amy Rose *Classic Vector The Crocodile *Classic Espio The Chameleon *Classic Charmy Bee *Classic Mighty The Armadillo *Classic Ray The Flying Squirrel *Super Sonic *Super Tails *Super Knuckles *Super Amy *Super Shadow *Super Silver *Super Ray *Burning Blaze *Hyper Sonic *Hyper Tails *Hyper Knuckles *Hyper Amy *Darkspine Sonic *Excalibur Sonic *Sonic The Werehog *Zonic The Zone Cop *Big the Cat *E-123 Omega *Zooey The Fox *Perci The Bandicoot *Staci The Bandicoot *Princess Elise *Shahra *Merlina The Wizard *Emerl *Gemerl *Sonia Acorn *Manik Acorn *Lara-Su *Melody Prower *Skye Prower *Belle D'Coolette *Jacques D'Coolette *Argyle The Crocodile *Christopher Thorndyke *Adult Christopher Thorndyke *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *AiAi *MeeMee *Baby *Beat *Gum *Ulala *Pudding *Amigo *Jacky Bryant *Sarah Bryant *Jeffry McWild *NiGHTS *Hornet *Grasshopper *Lightning *Unicorn *Falcon *Pywackett Barchetta *Rule of 9th *Red Cat *P.B Super *Javelin *Billy Hatcher *Rolly Roll *Woody *Arle Nadja *Amitie *Vectorman *Alex Kidd *Zobiko *Ryo Hazuki *Mobo and Robo *Ethan Waber *Amleth Glencaire *Bayonetta *Pepper *Vyse *Joe Musahi *Gilius Thunderhead *Hatsune Miku *Kazuma Kiryu *Gunstar Red *Gunstar Blue *Opa-Opa *ToeJam and Earl *Ristar *Azel *Segata Sanshiro *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Relix Jr. *Sergeant Colhoun *Phineas Flynn *2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn *Teenage Phineas Flynn *Super-Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher *Teenage Ferb Fletcher *Super-Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus *2nd Dimension Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Fireside Candace Flynn *2nd Dimension Candace Flynn *Adult Candace Flynn *Super-Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Fireside Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Teenage Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Super-Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Pinky the Chihuahua *Baljeet Tjinder *Teenage Baljeet Tjinder *2nd Dimension Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Teenage Buford Van Stomm *2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm *Ginger Hirano *Teenage Ginger Hirano *Stacy Hirano *2nd Dimension Stacy Hirano *Milly *Teenage Milly *Katie *Teenage Katie *Holly *Teenage Holly *Gretchen *Teenage Gretchen *Adyson Sweetwater *Teenage Adyson Sweetwater *Irving Du Bois *Teenage Irving Du Bois *Jeremy Johnson *2nd Dimension Jeremy Johnson *Coltrane *Eliza Fletcher *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Lawrence Fletcher *2nd Dimension Lawrence Fletcher *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *2nd Dimension Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Adrian *Ian *Nigel *Dr. Hirano *Major Monogram *2nd Dimension Major Monogram *Twilight Sparkle *Equestria Girl Twilight Sparkle *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Equestria Girl Fluttershy *Applejack *Equestria Girl Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Equestria Girl Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Equestria Girl Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Equestria Girl Pinkie Pie *Sunset Shimmer *Equestria Girl Sunset Shimmer *Daydream Shimmer *Legend of Everfree Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Equestria Girl Starlight Glimmer *Spike *Equestria Girl Spike *Flash Sentry *Equestria Girl Flash Sentry *Legend of Everfree Flash Sentry *Princess Celestia *Principal Celestia *Princess Luna *Vice-Principal Luna *Princess Cadance *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Indigo Zap *Sunny Flare *Lemon Zest *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Snips and Snails *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Babs Seed *Timber Spruce *Gabby *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Pipsqueak *Rumble *Sunburst *Trixie Lulamoon *Equestria Girl Trixie Lulamoon *Big Macintosh *Braeburn *Granny Smith *Bright Mac *Pear Butter *Grand Pear *Cheerilee *Coco Pommel *Maud Pie *Limestone Pie *Marble Pie *Mr. Cake *Mrs. Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Igneous Rock *Cloudy Quartz *Mr. Shy *Mrs. Shy *Zephyr Breeze *Night Light *Twilight Velvet *Bow Hothoof *Windy Whistles *Hondo Flanks *Cookie Crumbles *Sugar Belle *Night Glider *Party Favor *Moon Dancer *Double Diamond *Discord *Ember *Soarin *Spitfire *Little Strongheart *Gilda *Zecora *Plaid Stripes *Saffron Masala *Coriander Cumin *Quibble Pants *Cheese Sandwich *Cranky Doodle *Matilda *Bulk Biceps *Mayor Mare *Prince Blueblood *Photo Finish *Sapphire Shores *Fancy Pants *Sassy Saddles *Flim Flam Brothers *Star Swirl The Bearded *Somnambula *Mage Meadowbrook *Flash Magnus *Rockhoof *Mistmane *Daring Do *Thorax *Smolder *Ember *Blue Bobbin *Ocellus *Silverstream *Yona *Gallus *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo *Songbird Serenade *Tempest Shadow *Capper *Captain Celaeno *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze *Frankie Stein *Clawdeen Wolf *Draculaura *Lagoona Blue *Cleo de Nile *Deuce Gorgon *Ghoulia Yelps *Gil *Heath Burns *Gigi Grant *Rochelle Goyle *Mr. Lou Zarr *Clawd Wolf *Slow-Moe *Toralei Stripe *Abbey Bominable *Elle Eedee *Hoodude Voodoo *Catrine DeMew *Venus Flytrap *Howleen Wolf *Spectra Vondergeist *Skelita Calaveras *Garrott DuRoque *Operetta *Jinafire Long *Scarah Screams *Catty Noir *Twyla *Jackson Jekyll *Holt Hyde *Elissabat *Kjersti Trollson *Viperine Gorgon *Robecca Steam *Luna Mothews *Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss *Astranova *Cleo de Nile *Operetta *HooDude *Gory Fangtell *Honey Swamp *Kiyomi Haunterly *Avea Trotter *Batsy Claro *Bonita Femur *C.A. Cupid *Invisi Billy *Isi Dawndancer *Jane Boolittle *Lorna McNessie *Marisol Coxi *Headless Headmistress Bloodgood *Manny Taur *Dick Grayson/Robin (Teen Titans) *Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Teen Titans) *Koriand'r/Starfire (Teen Titans) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Rachel Roth/Raven (Teen Titans) *Victor Stone/Cyborg (Teen Titans) *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee (Teen Titans) *Komand'r/Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Tara Markov/Terra (Teen Titans) *Jinx (Teen Titans) *Mas y Menos (Teen Titans) *Argent (Teen Titans) *Baby Wildebeest (Teen Titans) *Ryuku Orsono/Bushido (Teen Titans) *Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot (Teen Titans) *Kole Weathers/Kole (Teen Titans) *Gnarrk (Teen Titans) *Leonid Kovar/Red Star (Teen Titans) *Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha (Teen Titans) *Mal Duncan/The Herald (Teen Titans) *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (DC Super Hero Girls) *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva (DC Super Hero Girls) *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Kara Zor-El/Kara Denvers/Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) *Barbara Minerva/Cheetah (DC Super Hero Girls) *Barry Allen/The Flash (DC Super Hero Girls) *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (DC Super Hero Girls) *Karen Beecher-Duncan/Bumblebee (DC Super Hero Girls) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) *M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian (DC Super Hero Girls) *Jessica Cruz (DC Super Hero Girls) *Mera (DC Super Hero Girls) *Koriand'r/Starfire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Rachel Roth/Raven (DC Super Hero Girls) *Komand'r/Blackfire (DC Super Hero Girls) *Mari McCabe/Vixen (DC Super Hero Girls) *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana (DC Super Hero Girls) *Anissa and Jennifer Pierce/Thunder and Lightning (DC Super Hero Girls) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Metal Knuckles *Metal Sally *Tails Doll *Chaos *Black Doom *Mephiles the Dark *Infinite *Scourge The Hedgehog *Super Scourge *Fiona Fox *Drago Wolf *Lightning Lynx *Anti-Tails *Anti-Sally *Anti-Knuckles *Rosy The Rascal *Lien-Da *Conquering Storm *Clove The Pronghorn *Cassia The Pronghrn *Carrotia The Rabbit *Maw The Thylacine *Abyss The Squid *Nephthys The Vulture *Cortez *Thunderbolt The Chinchilla *Akhlut The Orca *Axel The Water Buffalo *Falke Wolf *Bearenger The Grizzly *Mammoth Mogul *Iron Queen *Ixis Naugus *Doctor Finitevus *Erazor Dijinn *Eclipse The Darkling *Eggman Nega *Dr. Robotnik *Snively *Scratch and Grounder *Coconuts *Nack The Weasel *Nicolette The Weasel *Bark The Polar Bear *Bean The Dynamite *Swifty The Shrew *Dark Sonic *Neo Metal Sonic *Zavok *Zeena *Zazz *Zor *Zomom *Master Zik *Dural *Reala *King Candy/Turbo *Sour Bill *Suzy Johnson *2nd Dimension Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *2nd Dimension Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Norm *Professor Poofenplotz *Demon Sunset Shimmer *Midnight Sparkle *Principal Cinch *Gloriosa Daisy *Juniper Montage *Wallflower Blush *Nightmare Moon *Nightmare Rarity *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Lord Tirek *Daybreaker *Pony of Shadows *Storm King *Moanica D'Kay *Nefera de Nile *Van Hellscream *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Teen Titans) *Mammoth (Teen Titans) *Gizmo (Teen Titans) *Mad Mod (Teen Titans) *Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Aliki and Margot Marceau/Double Dare Twins (DC Super Hero Girls) *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy (DC Super Hero Girls) *Doris Zuel/Giganta (DC Super Hero Girls) *Edward Nygma/The Riddler (DC Super Hero Girls) *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (DC Super Hero Girls) *Drury Walker/Killer Moth (DC Super Hero Girls) *Garfield Lynns/Firefly (DC Super Hero Girls) *Ed Dawson/Lion-Mane (DC Super Hero Girls) Unlockable Characters Heroes *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *Cynder the Dragon Villains *Corrupted Sonic the Hedgehog =Non-playable Characters= Commentators *Chaz Ashley *Alys Brangwin *Rune Walsh *Lashiec =Story Mode Walkthrough= *Chapter 1: The Time Traveler Supercar Begins *Chapter 2: Super Monkey Ball Rises *Chapter 3: Jet Set Radio Master *Chapter 4: Welcome to Space Channel *Chapter 5: The SEGA Racers Strikes Back *Chapter 6: Pop Goes the Arcade *Chapter 7: Nights into Daydreams... *Chapter 8: Virtua Racer *Chapter 9: Same Bro-Time! Same Bro-Channel! *Chapter 10: The World's Fastest Hedgehog *Chapter 11: Return of Central Coast *Chapter 12: The Final Challenge of SEGA Hub World SEGAtropolis serves as the Hub of the Story Mode in the game in which is a Metropolis combining all of the worlds from various SEGA universes into one. Tracks *Ocean View *Death Egg *Sanctuary Falls *Crisis City *Galactic Parade *Windy Hill Zone *Park Avenue *Dragon Canyon *Forest Village *Jumble Jungle *Funkotron *Umbra Clock Tower *Broadside Battle *Samba Beach *Primp Magic School *Shibuya Downtown *Graveyard Gig *Rocky Coaster *Dream Valley *Rogue's Landing *OutRun Bay *Vocaloid Circuit *Carrier Zone *Temple Trouble *Seasonal Shrines *Chilly Castle *Graffiti City *Virtua Fighter Stage *Yokosuka *Burning Depths *Ruzhien Empire *Samba Studios *Adder's Lair *SEGA Road *Central Coast Speedway *Sydney's Central Square *Niceland (Wreck-It Ralph) *Hero's Duty (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph) *Danville (Phineas and Ferb) *Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) =Voice Cast= *'Vincent Martella' as Brodie Anthony Buchanan/Daydream Brodie (in Hope Esthelm/Phineas Flynn voice styles), Phineas Flynn and Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *'Alyson Stoner' as Georgia Turnbull/Daydream Georgia (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice) and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *'Ashley Echstein' (in Asuka Kazama voice) as Chloe Carruthurs *'Bryce Dallas Howard' (in Claire Dearing voice) as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *'Chris Pratt' as Benjaimi Lake (in Emmet voice) and Rune Walsh *'Elizabeth Banks' (in Wyldstyle voice) as Alison Marie Buchanan *'Rebecca Shoichet' as Codylee Nelson (in style of Sunset Shimmer), Wave the Swallow and Sunset Shimmer *'Brian Bloom' (in style of Punisher) as Scott Anthony Buchanan *'Jodi Benson' as Melissa Warren (in Ariel voice) *'Luci Christian' as Fiona Somerville *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Lukey Treay (in General Warren R. Monger voice) *'Linda Larkin' as Jennifer Treay (in Jasmine voice) *'Estelle' (in style of Garnet) as Sandra Buchanan *'Christopher Lloyd' as Professor Anthony John Buchanan (in Doc Brown voice) *'Thomas Brodie-Sangster' as Jaxon Harris (in Ferb Fletcher's voice) and Ferb Fletcher *'Hank Azaria' as Kenny Harris (in Bartok's voice) *'David Gallagher' (in Riku voice) as Jaxon Bosworth *'Haley Joel Osment' (in Sora voice) as Nafi Schaaf *'Hayden Panettiere' (in Kairi voice) as Birdie O'Brian *'Greg Cipes' (in Beast Boy voice) as Matthew Somerville *'BD Wong' (in Shang voice) as John Treay *'Eric Grasso' as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog *'Taylor Ervin' as Amy Rose *'Matthew Mercer' as Kunckles the Echidna and Espio the Chameleon *'Ariel Winter' as Cream the Rabbit *'Tabitha St. Germain' as Rouge the Bat and Rarity *'Vincent Tong' as Silver the Hedgehog and Flash Sentry *'Richard Ian Cox' as Vector the Crocodile *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman *'Ginnifer Goodwin' as Sarah Bryant *'David Kaufman' as Jacky Bryant *'Madeleine Peters' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Michelle Creber' as Charmy Bee *'Jeremy Shada' as Christopher Thorndyke *'Emma Watson' as NiGHTS *'Brian T. Delaney' as Wreck-It Ralph *'Sarah Silverman' as Vanellope Von Schweetz *'Jack McBrayer' as Fix-It Relix Jr. *'Ross Lunch' as Sergeant Colhoun *'James C. Manthis' as B.D. Joe *'Sumalee Montano' as Pudding *'Casey Robertson' as Reala *'Kaoru Morota' as AiAi *'Konami Yoshida' as MeeMee *'Josh Keaton' as Ryo Hazuki *'Apollo Smile' as Ulala *'Christopher Sullivan' as Vyse *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn and Twilight Sparkle *'Erin Torpey' as Hatsune Miku (in style of Susan Storm/Invisible Woman) *'Nika Futterman' as Fiona Turnbull *'Michael Musso' as Jeremy Johnson *'Ashley Tisdale' as Candace Flynn *'Kelly Hu' as Stacy Hirano *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Major Monogram *'Caroline Rhea' as Linda Flynn-Fletcher *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *'Olivia Olson' as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *'Darryl Kurylo' as Kazuma Kiryu *'Ashleigh Ball' as Blaze the Cat, Applejack and Rainbow Dash *'Andrea Libman' as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *'Kelly Sheridan' as Starlight Glimmer *'Alan Tudyk' as King Candy/Turbo *'Kazumi Evans' as Adagio Dazzle *'Chris Hemsworth' as Chaz Ashley *'Christy Carlson Ramono' as Alys Brangwin *'Ralph Fiennes' as Lashiec Soundtrack/Songs *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid -Clean Version- (The Offspring) - At title screen and main menu. *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm Cover) (Alien Ant Farm) - At character select screen. *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) - during story mode hub: SEGAtropolis Map. *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) - during Sega villains boss race. *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) - During happy music cutscene. *Shining Star (Jump5 Cover) (Jump5) - During ending cutscene. *For You I Will (Monica) - end credits roll. Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Scott A. Buchanan's ideas Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Sumo Digital Category:Sonic Team Category:Electronic Arts Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Phineas and Ferb